


How to ride Li-Master Cycle Zero

by Lavvi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: First attempt at smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Pronouns, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Riding, Talking Link, Top Link, power bottom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavvi/pseuds/Lavvi
Summary: Link gets his hands on the Master Cycle Zero, and decides to show it off to you.It gets pretty spicy





	How to ride Li-Master Cycle Zero

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it's a little vanilla or ooc, i need to work on character study better
> 
> ;)

The soft aroma of Cream of Mushroom soup filled the air, your friend sprinkling ingredients into the pot, "When is Link supposed to be here?" They asked, looking up from their work.

"Any moment now, but he could be a bit later than planned." You replied, grabbing three bowls and setting it next to them. "After all, he is the hero of Hyrule." They grabbed two bowls and filled them up, passing one to you, you uttered a thanks and dug in. "Holy shit, that hit the spot." You huffed, rubbing your stomach in satisfaction. "Again, thanks for the food." You smiled at your friend and they returned the action. "Let's save some for Link, just in case he comes later tonight." ;;;;)))))) They nodded and poured a bowl, handing it to you.

"Keep it at your place, he's most likely to visit you first." They said, shooing you away. "I'll see you later tonight?" They asked, their voice having a doubtful undertone.

"Hopefully." You smiled, waving goodnight to them and returning to your home. 

You opened the door, sliding it closed behind you and setting the bowl on a table next to your bed. You shed your clothes, stretching your arms above your head as you let out a yawn, climbing into your bed and pulling a thin blanket up to your chest. Huffing, your arms trailed beneath the covers, back softly arching as your fingertips brushed across your chest. Hands trailing lower into the curly hair, they hesitated, and you pondered the thought, before wrapping a hand around your cock. "Haa, fuck." You gasped, stroking yourself slowly, hips lifting to meet your own movements, you threaded your free hand through your hair, grabbing it as you bit your lip, "Link..." You moaned softly, freezing yourself in your movements. Your thumb softly stroked the tip of your dick, hips softly rocking as you picked up speed, deepening your strokes and throat bubbling with help back moans. You stopped again as you heard a low rumbling in the distance, sitting up, you tilted your head at the sound, forgetting about your needs for a split second. You stood slipping your pants on, your back arching as the rim brushed against your sensitive cock. "If that's Link, this is so not going to be fun." You huffed, wiping your hands on your pants, and slipping your tunic over your head, adjusting it to cover the non-budging bulge. You stepped out, standing in the doorway as you craned your head to look at the main entrance of your village. You saw a light growing and becoming more concentrated, you heard footsteps and looked to your side, alarmed. Sighing in relief as you saw it was just your friend. 

"Hey, so I guess i'm not the only one who heard it then." They said, rubbing their eyes sleepily. 

"Yeah, it woke me up too." You replied, watching the light move closer as well as the noise. "That has to be Link." You said, instantly remembering the moment you moaned his name, you could tell you were going to be uncomfortable for awhile. You adjusted your tunic, pulling it further down as you saw Link's form become more defined. You hissed, clicking your tongue. "I'd so ride that." You said as he became clearer, and what he was riding became clearer too. 

"Would he even let you, but damn.. those curves. I'll be jealous if he does." They said eyeing what he was on. "I'm calling it a night," They said, patting your shoulder and walking off. Link pulled up, dismounting his, horse? Link walked closer, his form appearing hunched over.

"I'll tell you about it later," He hissed when he came into earshot, walking into your home. You bit your lip, following him in, walking with a wider stance to avoid rubbing the stiff fabric against your dick, more than it already was, though. "I'm sorry to burst in, I just need your help." He said, groaning as he lifted up his tunic, you felt your face grow hot. 

"Yeah, yeah sure. What is it?" You stepped closer looking at his exposed midriff, many scars already scattered across his toned middle, some fresher than the others, some older than 100 years, it fascinated you and you reached a hand out to trail your hands across them, stopping yourself. You looked further down, spotting a gash trailing past the beginning of his pants, he pushed his gloved hand down, and exposed more of his gash. "What caused this one?" You asked, drawing your hungry gaze away.

"Got caught off guard," He hissed, shifting uncomfortably. You grabbed some of the supplies you kept in your home, you were used to this, he often came to you when he had wounds to be treated, you enjoyed his company. Getting to work, you tried to focus on your non perverted thoughts. "Is something wrong?" He asked, taking note of your behavior. 

"No, I'm fine." You turned away, obviously lying. He grabbed your wrist, pulling you closer.

"Are you sure?" He asked, genuine concern on his face as you came closer, your groin brushing against the bed, and you attempted to hold back a moan, a strangled one fell from your lips. His eyes widened, lips parting in an 'o' shape as what happened dawned upon him. "You should've told me, sorry." He let go of your hand, letting you apply the dressings to his wound. "I can, help with that if you want." He said, hesitantly. 

"No, you don't have to," You said, feeling your cock throb at his request.

"Please, I'd love to." He insisted, trying to sit up, but instead laying back and pushing his pants down further. You eyed him, watching his sapphire eyes dart up to look meet your gaze. "If you don't want this, i'll stop." His tone was serious and it went straight to your cock.

"Fuck yes, I want this." You moaned, watching his half hard cock reveal itself. You straddled his legs, wrapping a hand reluctantly around him, giving him shallow strokes. His hand wrapped around yours, guiding you slowly a soft groan leaving his scarred lips. His hand left yours, leaving you to stroke him on your own and you picked up speed, he reacted to your increase and pressed his hand to his mouth, suppressing his noises. 

"I heard you say something about riding, were you talking about me or the Master Cycle Zero?" Link hissed out, smirking at your embarrassment.

"I'm open for both." You moaned, getting off of him to shed your clothes. "Fuck," you ran your hand through your hair, climbing back onto him, you slid two fingers into your mouth, wetting them. 

"So good." He moaned softly, wrapping his hand around your cock, pumping it in his hand quickly, your hips jutting forwards into his touch, a moan escaping your throat. You slid your fingers out of your mouth, and rubbed your slick fingers against your hole. Another moan escaped your lips as your fingers plunged in to the knuckle. Link stopped his movements, shifting himself up to get a better look at your face. Your hips rubbed against your fingers, letting soft huffs out of your mouth. You added another finger, slowly thrusting your fingers in and out. Eyes closed in ecstasy, mouth open as soft moans spilled from your mouth. Link moved his hand again, causing you to let out an unrestrained moan, his own cock throbbing from your sound.

"Fuck me," you removed your fingers, huffing in displeasure as you scooted further up. Circling a hand around him and sliding a bead of pre-cum down and across his cock, lining yourself up and slowly sliding down on him. You both moaned as you bottomed out, closing your eyes as you felt the soft burning turn to pleasure as you moved slowly, he lifted his hips to meet you halfway, your back arching as you let out a moan back arching and head bowing closer to him. His hands wrapping around your neck to pull you in for a kiss. You grinded your hips down on him again, eliciting another moan from the both of you, deepening the sloppy kiss. 

"Keep going, you're so good, feel so good." He moaned, fisting his hands through your hair. "I'm close," He said, moving to sit you up, you shook your head in protest.

"No please," You picked up speed, and Link tightened his arms around you, meeting your desperate thrusts. You felt him brush against your prostate, your hips jerking forwards and a loud moan escaped from your throat. "Right there! Please, don't stop." You moaned, surrendering to his brutal pace. You bit your lip, spilling your load on his stomach, he shuddered, his pace stuttering, cumming inside you with a moan. He thrust a few more times, pulling out, a satisfied sigh leaving his lips.

"I needed that," He sighed, it looked like hundreds of years of stress melted in an hour. You slid off of him, laying by him, his arm circling around you and pulling you close, and pulling the blankets up. "I'd love to do this again, if you're up for it." Link looked to you, moving a hand to stroke your cheek, a soft smile on his usually serious face. 

"Anytime, I'm up for it anytime, please you're free to visit anytime." You smiled, leaning into his touch. You slid a hand up his cool chest, feeling the hundreds of raised scars beneath your fingertips. His chest raising into your touch. 

"So in the morning, you up for riding my Master Cycle Zero?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow at you.

"Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> no homo bro


End file.
